User talk:KhanWiz
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Legacy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Talk) 16:14, March 9, 2011 hello High drama? But don't you have that now already?? haha. I just think it would solve everything if you had one active Admin and Bureaucrat- but it's not my Wiki... that's just how I think a Wiki should be ran. Anywho. Hope you are good- take care. Buffy Why is what I'm doing on this wiki so important that it requires you to check? I'm merely creating articles and doing exactly the same thing I have always done on Charmed Wiki for over 2 years. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) W/E. I also read a message Twerdette posted something about being tired of what am doing. Wow, it's astounding and baffling how oblivious and blinded some of you people are. Look who is bringing a bunch of drama to the Charmed Wiki polluting and poisoning it as well as people's opinion of me, that would be Glenn and Andrew. Who has been bringing me into every conversation on the wiki on everyone's talk page, that wouldn't be me. Open your eyes and quit being so oblivious. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Prue pic on Charmed Wiki Since I was blocked on Charmed Wiki because people think I am HalliwellmanorAkaDsc385, I'll send you a message on here, who is picking the photos for the sisters on your wiki? They are awful, out of focus, Prue is completely uncentered and off to the side; they need to be more like the pics I uploaded onto here. PiperHollyCharmed 00:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you see how Glenn just went against your decision to unblock my IP address and allow me to edit on Charmed Wiki? Yet again, another example of how he thinks he is the one in control of everything. Charmed Votes It's kind of silly the way the voting on Charmed Wiki will take place ... the way it is formatted now just makes it more complex and takes longer to navigate. Before all a person had to do was go to the talk page for the main page and enter the information they voted for, now they have to navigate all over the place to choose what to vote for. When it was discussed that the votes should have their own page, it was implied what was going to be done is creating an article called "Charmed Wiki Votes" or "Feature Votes" and then all the choices would be placed on the page and then below in the comment section or on the talk page, people could enter their votes. PiperHollyCharmed 21:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : I dislike it too but it is because it is new and we will get used to it; just have to wait. -- 08:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: It isn't complex, it's easier, but like Khan said, it's still new. You should better focus on improving this wiki (which needs a lot of work), instead of complaining about ours or complaining about me on Kostas' site. 14:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Get it through your head Glenn aka "wikia contributor" HalliwellManor and I are friends, we are not the same person. Furthermore, why should HalliwellManor not edit on Charmed Wiki? He has contributed to it way more than you, the edits you have made were merely grammatical, HalliwellManor has created numerous articles, added numerous pics and done a lot for the wiki, all you do is change everything and shoot down everyone else's ideas. If you think HalliwellManor should only edit on his wiki, why don't you just go and edit on your own wikis - the comic one and the spells one - those are the ones you actually created rather than acting like you created and founded the Charmed Wiki. The Charmed Wiki is just as much HalliwellManor's as it is anyone elses. Get it through your head, the Wiki is a community, it is not the personal playground of Glenn Van Pastel or whatever your name is. And what a surprise, Glenn sticking his nose in other people's conversation. : The Wikia team proved that you are HalliwellManor, and you also refer to yourself as HalliwellManor on many occasions. My edits are not merely grammatical. I've done a lot for the wiki, more then you ever did. And everyone changes the articles, it's just when I do it, you have to be so negative about it. I might not be the actual founder of the Charmed wiki, but I am the one who has been on there the longest. I feel very protective of that wiki, and I won't let it be destroyed by you or anyone else like you. 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : And grow up will you, don't spam Kostas' site with your complaints and hate against me. 16:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I took over the lead of the wiki when Glenn left and when I was voted in; Glenn is a great user and has done a lot for the wiki. -- 16:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::@KhanWiz I don't have a problem with you, nor does HalliwellManor. The problem is Glenn; Glenn acts like he owns the wiki, he acts like he created it and has the ultimate say about everything. Sure other users change articles but you (Glenn) change entire structure and format - when it comes to format and structure, it should be brought to the attention of an entire community, so they can have their input and ultimate decide if the changes should be implemented. Also, the wikia proved nothing, sure me and HalliwellManor have the same IP addresses, we are friends, we use the same wifi network, just as HalliwellManor said about Khan and two other accounts - Allyx and some other one I forget the name and also just like with HalliwellsAttic/LeonardoWyatt, the wikia proved there are other accounts that match his IP but both he and Khan said they are friends/people on the same network. And also, quit polluting this wiki Glenn. "I've done a lot of this wiki, more then you ever did" words from Glenn - proof he thinks he is better than everyone else. Glenn is the problem, he continues to go against what people say, he acts like he is the end all be all when it comes to decisions, he acts like he's opinion and thoughts are the only correct ones and he trashes other people's ideas and thoughts about things, he is a total hypocrite, blocking HalliwellManor for the exact same behavior he did - locking articles, blocking users - why is it considered fine when Glenn locked articles HalliwellManor created such as "Phoebe's Demonic Suitor" and "Janor" to keep the articles as he wanted, but then when HalliwellManor locked article to prevent Glenn from editing them, HalliwellManor was punished for it? HalliwellManor is also accused of arguing and trashing people, but lookat Glenn, he argues and trashed people too. Punishing HalliwellManor for his behavior and turning a blind eye to Glenn's is completely wrong. And length of time doesn't matter; that doesn't give a person the right to act like they are in charge of the wiki, what matters is who the guardian/manager/bureaucrat of the wiki is, what matters is who was voted into bureaucratic position like LeonardoWyatt and KhanWiz. As other people have said countless times, Glenn has a superiority complex, like I said, he thinks what he says is the end all be all when it comes to everything. He condemns other people for their behavior but he fails to see the mistakes he has made and continues to make. PiperHollyCharmed 17:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Glenn knows he is not the leader of the wiki anymore. Glenn also knows that he should run things by me and he shouldn't make big decisions without consulting because he no longer has those rights. But as I say Glenn is a great users who has done a lot. Thanks for not having a problem with me :) -- 17:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I don't want to go into that whole IP thing again, everyone knows you're HalliwellManor anyway. The whole wiki should be contacted when the structure of very important articles changes, like I do with the episode format, and like I did with the articles of the sisters. And I do contact Khan about major changes, because those changes would affect most of the wiki, if not all of the wiki articles. I don't contact him to ask whether or not I could change the look of a certain gallery or another small thing, because then I would only bother him. Which is also why we shouldn't have to vote for every freakin' thing like we used to when you were still around. BTW, I told Khan that, should I ever cross the line, he can demote me as admin and block me. And talk about being hypocrytical, if there is one person being a complete hypocrite, it's you! I don't trash people, I don't argue with them. It's just that when somebody attacks me (which would be you), I would like to defend myself. At least I'm mature enough to keep my drama where it should, I don't go on other sites to trash people. In the end people know that you're the one who created all the drama, who can't let go of everything, the one who deserves to be blocked. Just a few days ago you proved me right when you started all that drama again, trying to set me and Khan up against each other. ::::: FYI, I don't think I'm better then everyone else, I just think I'm better then you ;) 17:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) @KhanWiz Just like HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 says, how you are so befuddled and oblivious to Glenn's behavior and hypocrisy is beyond our comprehension. @PerryPeverell Put a cork in it already, the Charmed Wiki existed long before you started editing on it and it will exist long after you are gone. PiperHollyCharmed 18:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sailormoon1987 Have you seen Sailormoon1987's talk page on Charmed Wiki? He/she is being threatened by LeonardoWyatt and DyegoHalliwell for simply adding spaces to an article - spaces are simply removable; it is not big deal. Talk about overreacting much. Also, I recall the Golden Gate Park article on Charmed Wiki - I saw HalliwellManor created the article, then PerryPeverell constantly added spaces to it because he said something about making the article appear neater, HalliwellManor removed the spaces, then Perry readded them, HalliwellManor reverted them, then the article was locked; LeonardoWyatt then agreed with HalliwellManor about the spaces yet PerryPeverell wasn't warned or told not to add spaces; but now sailormoon1987 is threatened with being blocked for doing the same thing? How is that fair? Adding a few spaces to an article is nothing to be warned and blocked for. PiperHollyCharmed 23:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sailormoon1987 has been adding spaces for a long time. She has been told several times not to, and she didn't stop. Even after getting two warnings, she did not stop. This is a whole different situation then mine. I had put spaces between huge amounts of text. She does it on places it should not be done. 14:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Blah Blah Blah ... typical Glenn behavior - everyone should be punished for their behavior except you. Grow up. AND FYI: on the Charmed Wiki main page there can certainly be three rows for the characters, it's been done on here. Lying to other users now are we? And push the slider down? There is a huge gap under the left side of the Charmed Wiki Main Page - it doesn't line up directly with the right, another row can certainly be added. PiperHollyCharmed 15:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I didn't say that everyone should be punished except for me. I only did it once, with good intention. She has done it loads of time. And I'm not lying. I never said three rows is impossible, it's just not right for our wiki's main page. That huge ''gap changes with every blog that's created, adding a third row, won't fix it. Why don't you worry about your problems and wiki here, and we'll worry about ours on our wiki. 15:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Why the hell am I still getting sucked in to this drama? -.- I haven't even been on for a week, but I can clearly see you were bitching about me again. I thought this Drama was finally over, hence my week of leave, but no. Some people can't get over things, it's quite sad actually. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 19:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki Main Page Apparently PerryPeverell thinks three rows for the characters on the main page is too many but a few users think that 3 rows showing the Charmed Characters is better; he said because of the sliders it wouldn't work, with 2 rows it doesn't look proper - the blog posts on the right side go lower than what is on the left side, an extra row would be fine. The first row would be Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty and Grams, the second row would be Leo, Coop, Henry, Wyatt, Chris and Victor, the third would be Andy, Darryl, Cole, Billy, Christy, The Book of Shadows and Kit. Cole is just a suggestion, he could be substituted with Drake. 3 rows looks fine on this Wiki, as it does on HalliwellManor's other wiki; it would look fine on Charmed Wiki and would fix the space making the left side line up with the right. Why is PerryPeverell making the decision? He is not the one in charge of the wiki. :: I actually gotta to agree with you on that one, ''no offense to him and all cause I know he means well, but he's kind of taking over the main page now. I still think the Quote should be as photos, cause it gives new users a preview of what the Show looks like, and the characters and things like that and I don't really like the Recent Blog Post as being part of the Main page, cause that always changes it's shape and it makes the right column not line up with the left. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization I was just on the Charmed Wiki and noticed Nicknameguy changed a few article titles - "Admitting Nurse" to "Admitting nurse" and "News Reporter" to "News reporter". That doesn't not look right nor is it grammatically correct. It is a person's title, they have no name, therefore, we use their titles. Admitting Nurse and News Reporter are also how they are credited. It's just like when a person is called Doctor of Medicine or Registered Nurse, those are titles, hence we use capitalization. Blocked for what? Where are the complaints? Yet again can't let go of your little grudge against HalliwellManor. There is no justification at all for blocking me. PiperHollyCharmed 17:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Because you are HalliwellManor, and their is such thing as email you know. -- 17:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning As per HalliwellManor's instructions, this is your one and only warning. Continue your dramatic behavior and you will be blocked. PiperHollyCharmed 17:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, I am not HalliwellManor, have you ever heard of being on the same network? By applying your thought process then you are those accounts you said was your friend/someone who doesn't like you. Allyx and the other 2. You have even confirmed you have numerous accounts on another Charmed wiki; you were having a conversation with Butterfly the rabbitt and said: ::" Don't bother blocking me as it is Khan again just under another user. I have many usernames and you cannot block them all. I come in peace. I just wanted to say how much I love your wiki, almost as good as the Charmed Wiki. I am going to my B'Crat back hopefully yey. Anyway as I was saying I love it all. --K . WHITE 12:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC)" PiperHollyCharmed 18:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki What's the whole thing about blocking me on Charmed Wiki? Just because I told Buffy I think one little extra category should be added to beings that are hybrids? She said it was intimidating behavoir/threats or whatnot because I said you and Andrew should be consulted. And excuse me but look at Buffy's comment after I said the category is a good idea on the Phoebe's Daughter article, that is called intimidating behavior and trying to create drama. And threats? How is what I sai a threat, a threat is how Buffy threatened me with having "her friends" at wikia block me. Her behavior is inappropriate in my opinion, she says she worked hard removing categories and wants respect for it, well she should respect how I, Nicknameguy, and countless others categorized articles. If you notice, look how several users haven't been editing due to Buffy's behavior - Nicknameguy, PerryPeverell, Chloefan03, PrueForever, etc - countless users who worked hard categorizing articles. She is completely overstepping bounds with her status, what happened to the whole not blocking people with over 1000 votes without a vote? That should apply here again. Buffy is making a mountain out of a molehill. I was trying to merely be civilized now that my block was removed but then she created drama again. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Perry isn't active for other reasons (:. I see what she was getting at. -- 12:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki II I read that blog about people not getting along on Charmed Wiki ... the simple fact is its because admins like Buffymybasset act like they are the end all be all about everything. The input of regular users is not being valued. IE) just look at the comment she posted on that blog - something about users not being able to argue what admins do. There is nothing wrong with users stating changes they think should be made, its users like Buffy who are destroying Charmed Wiki. Blocking me for a year is completely unjustifiable. Charmed Wiki won't move forward due to users like her, not because of minor arguments or because of me. Dsc385 16:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) FYI So you know, that pic in the infobox on the Michael Muhney article on charmed wiki IS NOT Michael Muhney. Dsc385 17:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Shanebeckam If my behavior on other wikis is punishable on Charmed Wiki, Shanebeckam should be punished for his behavior on other wikis. He should be blocked from Charmed Wiki for his immature, hateful behavior on this wiki. He is just giving Charmed Wiki and other users on your wiki a bad name. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: You're blocked because you're an annoying bitch, not because of what you've done on whatever wikis. Idiot. Shanebeckam 00:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::* Exactly Shanebeckam! This guy is nuts! I was going to edit here, but then saw his endless BS I thought, maybe not! lol Seems to him, everyone else is the problem, and he is just perfect and innocent! lol Charmed4Life 01:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just leave us alone and stop trying to find ways to crush us because it is not going to work. -- 16:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Since when is it alright for any user, even admins, to edit personal pages of other editors on the Charmed Wiki? Glenn has no business editing my archived pages, nor the archived pages and user pages of other users. I believe that is punishable by a block. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admins can edit personal pages of other editors to correct links. Which is the only thing I did. - Glenn : On the Charmed Wiki; admins can edit other users' profiles if there is a form of profanity or any kind of broken links. -- 19:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk about Fascist... only admins can rewrite the Billie Jenkins article? The user wants to rewrite it, what's the big deal? Admins are meant to monitor activities on wikis, not tell people who can or can not edit articles. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) User:Mmprcrip Why does the user MMPRCrip keep coming to my wiki, take images and then post them in articles on Charmed Wiki? Ie) Tuatha, Dantalian, Katya. I'm not going to name other users but it seems to me Mmprcrip belongs to someone with multiple accounts. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) JohnyHalliwell So JohnyHalliwell is still editing on Charmed Wiki, ie) ip address 85.75.120.46 He reverts edits, comments on article changes etc. So why can he still edit after his numerous warnings and being block but I can't? HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Point of the Matter Point of the matter is that I really don't care about the past arguments and the other crap; it's time to move on and make amends rather than shunning users. I'm over all the past mistakes we've all made but keeping me blocked just shows you and admins can't get over the past. It's time for amends and to forget about all the baloney and accusations made. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki I've been going to Charmed Wiki quite a bit in the past few days and I noticed some of the users, mainly P3nathan, FANaticYeah and Charmdozo have such bad attitudes and try to force their opinions on other people. It's seems like they think they are right and everyone else is wrong. They need to start opening themselves to other's opinions and quit being so rude to other users. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC)